


Popcorn Hunting

by kyojtanj



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Unquired Love, M/M, for them both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyojtanj/pseuds/kyojtanj
Summary: "Hey, hey~ Kazuuuu, d'you wanna go get some popcorn with me?" Taichi suddenly asked, eyes shining bright directly at him as his nonexistent tail wagged.
Relationships: Implied Miyoshi Kazunari/Nanao Taichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Popcorn Hunting

"Hey, hey~ Kazuuuu, d'you wanna go get some popcorn with me?" Taichi suddenly asked, eyes shining bright directly at him as his nonexistent tail wagged. 

It was adorable, and with a short laugh, he nodded. "Let's be sure to get something for everyone else too then!"

And with that, they both went along walking through the summer festival. Looking at all the booths and what not set up, stopping every so often to look at the prizes. 

Kazunari felt Taichi looking at him whenever he thought he wasn't looking, but Miyoshi didn't pay too much attention. After all, he didn't mind it too much.

"Taicchan, there's some popcorn over there." 

"Hm?" Nanao stopped, staring at the direction Kazunari pointed at. It was a small booth, but one with different types of popcorn nevertheless. "Oh!" He shouted, "Thank you Kazu!! I'll go get some, wait here!" he concluded before running off.

Now that he was alone, Kazunari could return the favor by staring intently at Taichi. He was much shorter than him, but it didn't seem as if he was having any trouble looking over the different flavors. In fact, it seemed like he was even enjoying it. 

Still, Taichi was practically his junior, it felt odd- but comforting that he went to him for such a simple question. But alas, he supposes that this isn't the first time they did something alone with each other, and most certainly it won't be the last.

His thoughts were interrupted by the teen himself, trying to carry as many bags of popcorn by himself while slowly walking forward to him. "Hrm..." Taichi groaned, "They aren't even that heavy....but there's still so many..."  
Kazunari laughed, taking some of the bags to lift the weight off of the boy's shoulders. "Ah, um. Thanks, Kazu." He stuttered.

"Tis not a prob! You looked like you needed it, Taicchan!"

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Taichi with a small blush. Kazunari felt indicated to give him a pat, and so he did. "Let's go then! Everyone's waiting for us." He announced with a smile, and with a quick nod and wagging imaginary tail, the two set off back to the group.

**Author's Note:**

> why did this be unlucky enough to be the second fic in the kazutai tag, now I feel bad for not doing this ship enough justice.... but anyways wrote this in august, yet i'm posting this now to test if I really know how to use ao3.  
> however, i will do this ship justice next time since the puppy pair isn't explored enough for my liking, but until then, congrats on making it to the end! hope you enjoyed this little rarepair of mine.


End file.
